


Overlord

by ImpliedPlant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, I'm honestly not sure what I should tag for this, Mention of gun violence, This whole fic is basically mentions of crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: People said Overlords name didn't fit her. Nor did her clothes. And, perhaps neither did her job.





	Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years ago for a short story competition and I never ended up getting round to posting it. My English tutor got her hands on it and got me to change some stuff around so there are some things I'm not too happy about but I can't for the life of me remember what I had written originally, so you'll have to deal with it.

Overlord; the name suited her as well as her clothes. Loud Hawaiian shirts hung off her tiny frame; enough excess material to make another shirt. An elf hat, not unlike those that Santa's helpers wear, hid her warm ginger hair. She should have put it away months ago. When people asked why she didn’t wear better fitting clothes she simply smiled her wide bright smile, dimpling her round cheeks, and shook her head. 

“They fit me perfectly,” she would say, voice melodic and mellifluous as she offered them another slice of cake. 

She was always evasive when questioned about her job. It appeared that she enjoyed her line of work which also proved to be quite lucrative. Nevertheless, the nature of her job always remained a mystery to her neighbours, friends and family.

She donned her oversized Hawaiian shirt and elf hat before going off to work. She had staked out the store for a few months. She knew the number of employees at closing time, which areas of the store would be surveillanced with cameras and what security measures were in place. 

Overlord infiltrated the files of all the employees, accessing their confidential data. She was so familiar with stealing identities she yawned as she typed in the last line of code. Having strategically rigged the explosive to detonate exactly three minutes after her exit, she made her usual slick escape. The loud explosion, which had become white noise to her in her line of work, brought a smile to her face. The red and blue lights of police sirens painted the night. 

Conversation about her work still came up again and again. She just shook her head of bright hair and changed the subject, asking them if they would like to accompany her when she visited the children's ward. Her job suited her as well as her name.

Her job, her clothes, her name. They didn’t seem to fit her. But Overlord would say otherwise.

Overlord smiled sweetly as she held a gun up to the hostage’s head, threatening them with her lilting voice, their resolve crumbling before her kind demeanour. The burns on her hands melted together, even Overlord herself was unsure about which was from baking and which was from arson. Her bright hair was always pinned delicately beneath her elf hat, keeping it away from the blood splatters. Her clothes were always freshly pressed and often donated to charity, pilfering them from the idiotic rich as easy as pie. Warm blankets were littered around her penthouse so she could wrap herself up like a burrito on slow nights, sitting on the couch as she looked over the city of chaos she ruled.

Overlord would say her name suited herself perfectly.


End file.
